<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] Wrong Name, Wrong Time by silverbatwing by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347819">[Podfic of] Wrong Name, Wrong Time by silverbatwing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon'>INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With permission from silverbatwing, Swoonie Presents:</p><p>Audio of a delightful one-shot!</p><p>Please give all love and kudos to the OG writer, silverbatwing (links included within for ease of access).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] Wrong Name, Wrong Time by silverbatwing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbatwing/gifts">Silverbatwing</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901251">Wrong Name, Wrong Time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbatwing/pseuds/Silverbatwing">Silverbatwing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaaaaand we're back!</p><p>With a quick and fun and angsty lil one-smut.</p><p>I meant one-shot!</p><p>Many thanks to Silver for their permission to record and post, and please leave your love and commentary on their OG upload, found here: </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901251">Wrong Name, Wrong Time</a>
</p><p>And here is your link to the audio, ya thirst mongers!</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A6hV9LerkyF5zsy-sPKTEAjTufpHygFa/view?usp=drivesdk">Audio Uploaded on Google Drive</a>
</p><p>Thank you all again for listening to my redneck self, and stay tuned for more!</p><p>(And make sure to drop your kudos and comments on the OG upload of the fic, not this audio, thx!)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>